FitMC
FitMC 29, is a American Minecraft gaming YouTuber with videos mostly about the Minecraft anarchy server 2builders2tools (2b2t). YouTube History Fit first made his account in November of 2008, but did not upload his first video, Team Fortress 2, until 2012. Fit joined 2b2t in 2013 and made his first video on it. On June 1, 2016, a large YouTuber by the name of TheCampingRusher uploaded a video on 2b2t. Many of his fans attempted to join 2b2t, causing massive lag. The server wasnt prepared to handle an influx of this many players. During the 2016 YouTube invasion of 2b2t, also known as the Rusher War, Fit was chosen to be the leader of Team Veteran. Team Veterans goals were to kill rushers and stop them from leaving 2b2t spawn. Team Veteran has since been disbanded since TheCampingRusher left 2b2t. He now does base tours and history videos on 2b2t. He recently started streaming on SMPLive, a whitelisted Minecraft server for streamers. He was one of the first to find a Minecraft flying exploit using minecarts and fishing rods. SMPLive has since been shut down due to the start of the SMPEarth Minecraft server, a whitelisted server for streamers that uses a map of the Earth. As a result of all the hype around SMPEarth, there was little player activity on SMPLive. Fit is also a member of SMPEarth 2b2t History Pre-Rusher Fit joined 2b2t in the summer of 2013, during the second spawn incursion. He traveled thousands of blocks out "surviving on zombie flesh and spider eyes" before starting a farm. He made his first base in a winter biome near spawn. Somewhere down the line he made another base that was griefed by Popbob, who killed Fit during the grief. He was a loner for his first year of 2b2t, until he was invited by James_Rustles in 2014 to join a base called the "Kool Kids Klub", where he helped build the largest gold farm on the server. When the base was discovered due to it being near the highways, Fit fled, and returned to a spawn base of his, where he began experimenting with powered flight, making the first successful flying machine and later the first flyover of spawn. Following this, he was approached by Sato, who invited him to Asgard II . After Oremonger was given coords to Asgard II by a leaker, the members of Asgard II griefed their own base to make sure no other player would have the satisfaction. When the coordinates were leaked and the third incursion began, Fit joined the team at Wrath Outpost and fought in the incursion. After it's conclusion, Fit traveled by flying machine far out in the End. While doing so he stumbled on Space Valkyria. After this he set up "the DFC", an outpost for travelers. He planned for it to allows travelers to dock/start their airships. He abandoned when he learned that Mojang planned to extend the End. Afterwards, Fit moved to Aureus City , began farming gold, and began searching for ruins on 2b2t. He also griefed some spawnbases or whatever was associated with the Imps on January 3rd, 2016 alongside Babbaj and Jared2013. Rusher War When the Rusher Invasion began in the summer of 2016, Fit, in collaboration with Sato and Offtopia, created Team Veteran as a means to oppose the Rusher onslaught. It was a plan to both control a portion of the mass onslaught of new players but also lay a trap for an eventual betrayal by oldfags. However this betrayal attempt did not go over as planned, as Fit was eventually shunned by many of his oldfag peers for "selling out" and collaborating with TheCampingRusher for the sake of perpetuating “YouTube Minecraft-roleplay drama”. During the course of the war, he began to rise to fame as he started to post several videos about 2b2t on his personal YouTube channel, either showing montages of him killing Rushers, advertising Team Veteran, or doing base tours and history videos. By the end of the war, his fame was becoming larger than expected and due to this rise in popularity, many Veterans began to think that Fit was becoming somewhat soft towards his newfag subscribers, who the Veterans intended to backstab once the war was over with. Because of his YouTube success, many people began labeling him a "jewtuber". Post-War Fit declared the Rusher War officially over on October 9th, 2016, and put Team Veteran to rest. On November 10th, 2016, he went to the End to prepare for the 1.11 update on 2b2t, before the great rush for shulker boxes starts. He eventually returned to the overworld on December 7th, 2016, during the chaos of the Fifth Incursion. He declared a short resurrection of Team Veteran as a reaction to a French Youtuber with 600,000 subscribers named AgentGB, who joined 2b2t and showcased the server on his channel. However, in response to the large amounts of hate that he was receiving, AgentGB mentioned that he did not intend to create a 2b2t series on his channel and so never created another video. After this, Fit went into a decline on 2b2t, after the Airship Record Stream and the Boat Record Stream. During this time, he quickly logged onto 2b2t and said: "If you disliked 2b2t in June 2016, you're going to dislike it even more in June 2017." In January 2017, he returned to the server to kill some noobs in Spawn, and tour random monuments. He also had a positive reaction to AntVenom's idea of joining the server. He states that Ant is more respectful of the server, unlike Rusher who came into 2b2t without notice. On February 25th, 2017, he started to construct a new, entirely underground base, without showing any bedrock, but two days later it was found by ChromeCrusher anyway. He attacked fit while he was livestreaming, but he was unable to kill him. In that point the base was only a giant hole in the ground, so fit didn't lose too much. Later, on March 3rd, he tried to establish another, even safer base, this time in the sky, so no naturally generated terrain is shown. Eventually he invited AlphaComputer and ChromeCrusher (it has been speculated, that Fit did that so Chrome wouldnt find it later and grief it like the other base incident). During March, he toured the freshly griefed Wintermelon, and made a clickbait video about the Apocalypse Exploit, declaring the "end of 2b2t". On April 4th, he started his journey to the World Border, through the +X nether highway. He arrived to Point Nemo, in April 24th, and several former diggers, including Byrnsy gathered, to celebrate his arrival. Later some people blamed him, for generating too much attention around the place, which may have caused the new wave of griefing in Point Nemo. On May 18th, another drama involving Fit, broke out as he visited the diggers secret base, Point Dory, without their permission. In the very same video he announced, that he'll go back to spawn, feeding the speculations, and panic about June 1st. Fit went on to join the Spawn Masons a day later. After June 1st, with Rusher not returning to 2b2t, Fit made a memorial video about the War like many other people did at the time. He is currently doing pretty much the same livestreams and videos that he has been doing before June 1st, like his Alpha gameplay series, his 1.12 series, 2b2t vids, etc. However, now he has currently attended Vidcon 2017 and made a video about it as a 150K subscriber special. He also met Rusher in real life during the trip, showing that things settled between the two. Fit claimed that Rusher was one of the parts that caused his YouTube success. On October 26, 2019, Fit made a video asking for help with finding the Far Lands on 2b2t. This video was not taken seriously by the community. This was mainly because Fit offered $2,000 to the first person to find the Far Lands, and the person who found them would have to let Fit log into their account in order to prove they actually found the Far Lands. SMPLive Fit joined SMP Live on July 7th 2019 after possibly getting an invite from AntVenom. He was known for his use of End Crystals to kill people and made many lavacasts at his base. SMPEarth Fit plans to build Disney World in Florida, create nuclear bombs under Cinderella's castle, annex Cuba, and build a Publix. History Day 1 Fit founded the Kingdom of Florida. Fit came to Antactica to be killed by Technoblade for an experiment to test power loss upon death. He became allies with the Antarctic Empire as a result. Fit also rejected an alliance with TommyInnit, because he was a "Lone Wolf". However he then aligned himself with Antarctica shortly afterwards. Day 3 Fit reclaimed Florida following the Day 2 faction reset. Day 6 Fit conquered the Florida panhandle. Days 7+ Relationships Positive *Technoblade and the AntarcticEmpire (allies) https://smpearth.fandom.com/wiki/FitMC?action=edit&section=7 Negative *He has been given a hit forArlusFinch by Ph1lza when Fit is "Ready". Personal Life Fit lives in Florida. He used to vlog but this has been discontinued. Trivia *Fit, although the former leader of Team Veteran, has been publicly accused of working with Rusher. This was proven to be true. Rusher and Fit met at VidCon 2017. *Fit is also affiliated with Sato86, YouTube channel name Sato. Sato is an old friend of Fit who also plays on 2b2t. *Has alleged P2B2TSD (post-2B2T stress disorder) from popbob, a widely known member of the oldest anarchy server in Minecraft. *He is well known for being a member of the "veterans" on 2b2t *Fit had hair, but is now bald. *Fit is not your dad, or your father. *Fit owns a coffee mug with "Number 1 Dad" printed on it, even though he is not a dad. Quotes *"The oldest anarchy sever in Minecraft" *"Fit em zee" *"For the first time in 2b2t history, SLAVE LABOR " (Used in his video about the great spawn wall) *"LOOK AT IT!" (referring to his bald head) *"aleeyooop" *"Oh, look at that, your tie matches the lava" * "Now go home, and be a family man" * "Chad the water god died in water, PFFFT" * "Battles, Builds, and Betrayals have all happened here" * "Whenever someone's Raging in chat, you just need to be polite" * "If you don't use jukeboxes as furnace fuel, your a FUCKIN CASUAL" * "Wheres the exit again? Oh, there it is!" * "Clown down." Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers